


破晓之前

by avivatang



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Adventure, Angst, Character Handicap, Courtship, Dark Thoughts, Deaf, Dwarves, Erebor, Everybody Lives, Fix-It, M/M, Madness, Possessive Dwarves, Possessive!Thorin, Post-Hobbit, Ring Influence, Romance, Slash, Smut, Thilbo, bagginshield, dwarrows, no one dies, ring
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avivatang/pseuds/avivatang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>索林心情不佳。</p>
<p>倒不是说索林心情经常很好。他这辈子很少有心情颇佳的时候。从伊鲁勃之后便没了。他大部分时间都花在努力供养自己带到伊瑞隆德的人民们。在最近一年里他甚至都不笑了，在他和他的远征队试图重夺孤山的荒谬时期中。他预料到了恶龙，大概还会与精灵们产生一点小摩擦。半兽人的频繁攻击、哥布林、食人妖还有蜘蛛有点太多了，但该死的大战结束了一切。</p>
<p>但不，即便是那个也还不够。命运依然还有更多东西等着索林•橡木盾和他忠实的队伍。它要看看在牵涉到一名小哈比人时他能有多坚强。更别提‘我们这个时代最大的灾难’实际上和恶龙没有关系。</p>
<p>而且索林甚至都无法把他们的麻烦怪罪给精灵们。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ere the Break of Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181019) by [Wizards_Pupil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizards_Pupil/pseuds/Wizards_Pupil). 



有个念头如疾箭般冰冷、清晰地穿透他：阴影最终只不过是暂时的，这世界上永远都存在着它无法染指的光明和美丽。

——托尔金

（译注：摘自《魔戒·王者再临》第六卷第二章《魔影之境》）

 

 

实际上比尔博当时没有立刻担心起来。他主要是在庆幸自己的好运以及逃跑。

 

刚才恶龙的咆哮非常危险接近，龙炎痛苦灼热，随后他成功地爬到支架底下。史矛革发出愈发巨声的怒吼，然后比尔博耳朵里出现奇怪的噗噗声。他坚决地无视了耳中那略略有些烦人的感觉，继续往前爬，远离还在持续喷射的龙火。它的热度足以融化之前覆盖住恶龙的宝石。比尔博不愿去想要是喷在哈比人身上会是什么后果。

 

噗噗声转变成怪异的唰唰声——与湍急的河水声差不多，随后在他右边停止了。比尔博依然没在意，他钻过最后一块石头，更用力地抓紧金杯，然后快步冲向通道。

（译注：此处情节来自原著小说而不是电影，书中比尔博只身进入孤山从恶龙的宝藏中偷取了一只金杯出来给外面等候的矮人们）

 

他紧抓着战利品，无视了左耳古怪的兹兹噪声。毕竟恶龙刚才声音真的很大。

 

他把自己理解索林说话时碰到的困难归咎于矮人的固执。毋庸置疑，他们需要提防人类和精灵的 _军队_ 轻易统治伊鲁勃，因为他们很有可能被围攻，但他们肯定能给对方一些东西作为杀死史矛革的谢意。没错，精灵们的确不配得到任何东西，矮人们对史矛革造成的破坏没有责任，但话说回来，他们有两支军队，而索林只有十三个矮人、一个哈比人和一个没有前门的王国。

 

他没在意自己听不见精灵说的话，人类的也没有清晰多少。他将阿肯宝石交出作为让人类换取自己那份宝藏的筹码，然后回去最后被驱逐。大战很快发生而比尔博开始担心。

 

他不仅仅是听声音有困难，也不只是因为恶龙很吵。他听不见朝自己偷偷靠近的座狼，或者葛罗音战斗的嚎叫随后干掉那头座狼。

 

战场 _不是_ 发生听力困难的好地方。不是发现你有听力困难的好地方，不是发现你真的不懂打斗的好地方。

 

然而，这是用一枚魔法戒指让你隐形的绝佳地方。每次他戴上戒指进入灰色世界后的诡异低语彻底消失了。他听不见任何声音。

 

比尔博几乎要恐慌发作，但当人们正在他周围死去时为 _听力_ 恐慌显得很愚蠢。他潜入激烈的战场，赶在几个半兽人伤害他的朋友们之前干掉了它们。他警告菲力小心一个冲上来的半兽人，替奇力挡开要射中他后背的箭。

 

然后他被一个他没听见声音的半兽人击中后脑，接着便晕过去了。

 

那段极端恐怖的经历发生在将近两周前。漫长痛苦的两周。比尔博在一头闻起来像食人妖晚餐的 _丑陋_ 半兽人身子底下醒来，脱下戒指然后又昏过去。当波佛找到然后扛起他时又短暂醒来，还没到达医疗帐篷前他又再次昏厥。下一次醒来时发现甘道夫皱着眉正低头凝视着他。过去几天在他脑子里不断回响的怪异嗡嗡声消失了，比尔博用了许久才意识到甘道夫的嘴在移动，巫师正在朝他说话。

 

比尔博听不见任何东西。不是说他听不见甘道夫的喃喃自语。而是他陷入死寂。没有轻微的风声或是他自己微弱的心跳声。他听不见自己移动时身子底下床单的摩擦，甚至听不到自己的呼吸声。

 

此时恐慌彻底攥住了他的魂魄。这是他从没经历过的恐慌，而比尔博可是经历过对一个哈比人来说远超正常份额的命悬一线的场景。他的心跳得那么快，比尔博觉得即将衰竭，他没法吸进空气，这令他眼前眩晕。他大喊大叫，在躺着的小床上疯狂扑腾试图坐起来。

 

整个发作过程中他听不到一点点声音。波佛稳住他，甘道夫把一只手放在他额头。他咕哝着什么比尔博仍然听不见的话，然后哈比人感觉心跳放缓下来。他瘫回到床上，感到湿漉漉的泪水流下脸颊。

 

“发生了什么？”他问，而他无法确定自己说了这些话。甘道夫转头看向波佛而矮人也回瞪巫师。他说了什么，可比尔博从这角度看不到他的嘴唇，感到自己的心脏微弱地尝试再次加速跳动。

 

甘道夫从兜里掏出一张羊皮纸，快速写了点东西。他把纸放在比尔博眼前，哈比人用了好久时间才把注意力集中到字母上，让它们组成词汇。

 

_你被一个半兽人击倒了。你现在在医疗帐篷里。_

 

比尔博对上甘道夫的眼睛，试图越过围绕自己的寂静而导致的恐慌心情去思考。“为什么我听不见你？”

 

甘道夫避开比尔博的目光，写下更多话。 _你的耳朵遭到严重损伤。你还记得曾伤到过它们吗？_

 

“史矛革之前就在我旁边吼叫，我有过一段时间听力困难，但……”他咽了咽，即便那个动作也没令他的耳朵有反馈。

 

“正是我担心的，”甘道夫说，这次比尔博读懂了他的唇语。他的恐慌重燃。

 

“什么——”波佛抓住比尔博的手，哈比人明白了巫师没有说出的话。

 

那就是比尔博发现自己聋了的一刻。从他失去听力醒来后的十二天里比尔博在康复。作为可爱的临别礼物，半兽人给他留下四根断掉的肋骨和一个塌缩的肺，让他每次呼吸都会发疼。所幸他与庞伯（会痊愈的胸口刺伤）还有诺力（比尔博毫不眼红的锁骨和手臂骨折）共享一个帐篷，这意味着他经常看到波佛、毕佛、朵力和欧力。巴林、德瓦林和葛罗音与欧音一起在王室帐篷里，菲力和奇力在那儿治疗箭伤。索林也受了伤，之前没人确定他能否活下来。现在他总算看起来好些了，意味着营区的气氛彻底改善。甘道夫在尽可能帮助过比尔博之后，大部分时间都和那矮人待在一起，而后者得到每个矮人大夫（以欧音为首）和不少精灵的关注照料。

 

比尔博揣测矮人国王昏迷不醒是件好事，不然他大概会因此痉挛。尤其是鉴于 _瑟兰迪尔_ 在主治。这足以让比尔博咧嘴笑出来。

 

他现在正坐在伊鲁勃被毁坏的正门口，注视着积云。山上又下起雨来，夜晚变得愈发寒冷。冬天很快就会到来。他们必须在那之前让伊鲁勃适宜居住。还需要一阵子他才可以回夏尔。

 

假如他能办到的话。

 

在你身体健康时回夏尔的道路尚且危机四伏。一个聋子哈比人会被消灭。没有矮人能被匀出来护送他回去，而甘道夫早就需要返回密林某个他去过的黑暗区域。他将会有一段时期无法带上比尔博。除此之外，比尔博甚至吃不准自己是否 _想_ 回去。他想念他的书本和扶手椅以及自家哈比洞的舒适惬意，但比尔博·巴金斯不是傻子。他明白自己再也不会适应夏尔的生活。不出一个月其他哈比人便会羞辱他。等他们发现他是聋子时，他们会不停地议论他。他们会认定他听不见不晓得，而比尔博不会接受长期的同情或厌恶。

 

可他也不能待在伊鲁勃。索林驱逐了他。他现在还能获许住在城里的唯一原因是索林依然昏迷不醒而他在矮人中有朋友。

 

因此他没剩下几个选择。长湖镇离伊鲁勃太近，而且比尔博依旧不喜欢巴德之前威胁矮人们性命来获取他自认为欠他的黄金。他可以搬去密林，可不确定会受到精灵王何种招待。后者过去放任索林和他的人民们在恶龙袭击后自生自灭，他现在对一个平凡的哈比人能有多少仁慈？

 

瑞文戴尔是个可能，但他依然必须等待甘道夫带他翻过迷雾山脉。这下他又得再伊鲁勃等待。

 

这令他筋疲力尽。

 

比尔博把肩上披着的毯子裹得更紧，闭上双眼。他很疼。

 

他模糊地意识到有人朝他靠近，他能感觉到坐着的石地上传来笨重靴子的震动。片刻后一个矮人，毕佛，坐到了他身旁。他递给他一碗汤，比尔博微笑感谢。

 

他左手做了个古怪的动作然后指着汤。比尔博困惑地皱起眉毛，看向那碗放了许多蔬菜的汤。

 

“什么？”毕佛又作了一次手势然后直指那碗汤。“汤？”比尔博疑惑地问。毕佛点点头，然后嘴巴开始动起来像是在说凯撒德语，随后又作了次手势。比尔博依然摸不着头脑。毕佛叹了口气，把对方的左手从汤碗上拿开。他拉着比尔博的手做了那个动作然后又指指汤。

 

“汤。”比尔博重复，还是没搞清楚。毕佛点点头，让比尔博又做了一次。这下总算明白了。

 

“哦！”他大叫，不确定自己有多大声。“那个意思是汤？谢谢。”他自己又重复做了一次。毕佛展露笑容，说了更多比尔博不明白的凯撒德语然后站起身。他猛地拍了一下比尔博后背，自认为表示友好，不过总是令哈比人酸痛不已，然后悠闲地走向帐篷。他注视着那矮人微微之字形的步态，等到毕佛走进帐篷后他才发现另一名矮人正朝他走来。巴林双肩放平，看起来异常坚决。比尔博感到自己肩膀紧张起来。他生出极其不理性的恐惧，担心自己即将被踢出伊鲁勃。他本来还指望索林在苏醒后会忙于各种事务无暇把他赶走呢。

 

好吧，比尔博·巴金斯可不是胆小鬼。他不会躲避他的国王（想起矮人下令驱逐他而他还将索林视为他的国王，这让他难过）。比尔博放下汤碗，无视自己咕咕叫的肚子，站起身。他掸去马裤上的尘土，拉好衬衣。他很早以前便丢失了马甲。他现在正穿着波佛借给他的外套，而欧力给他织了条围巾。这就是他目前全部的财产了。只有一如知道他的行李去了哪儿。

 

“比尔博，”巴林慢慢说道。他伸出手帮哈比人从石台上下来，然后用锐利的目光观察他。比尔博没有畏缩。在长湖镇住几晚不会太糟糕。或许他能和瑟兰迪尔谈谈，找到一队去瑞文戴尔的精灵……

 

“请跟我来好吗？索林有话想跟你说。”比尔博点点头，感激巴林小心动嘴的方式。他不像某些人过于夸张地放大嘴巴动作，但也没有语速太快。

 

“遵照国王陛下所愿。”比尔博低下目光，让巴林牵起他的手臂。失去听力令他在不看路的情况下更难保持平衡。他的平衡愈发容易歪斜。

 

菲力、奇力和索林所住的王室帐篷相当华丽。深红色的帐篷边缘缀以金色如尼文。旌旗竖于篷顶，四周设有守卫。尽管胸口包着绷带手臂还吊着，德瓦林依然站在入口。比尔博仍旧坚信他能对任何试图伤害国王或王子们的家伙实施严重打击。

 

帐篷内温暖舒适。座狼皮毛随意四散在地上，而床——真正的床，不是比尔博和同伴们将就着睡的小床——靠着远处的墙。有一张书桌和一排武器。只有索林在屋里，他正裹着阿佐格之前骑的那头白色座狼的皮。要不是比尔博正要面对自己被流放，他大概会对那暗含的意义咧嘴笑出来。他们早就用长矛将阿佐格的头颅挂在伊鲁勃门前，将胜利公之于众。在这场旅程前比尔博会觉得那极其野蛮。现在他认为非常合适。

 

比尔博目光始终盯着地面，刚走进帐篷便跪在地上。跪了一会儿他想起来这姿势不行。因为听不见，他眼睛盯着地上的话他就不知道在发生什么事。

 

索林知道那事吗？

 

他犹豫地抬眼朝上刚好看到索林在皱眉。他的目光又不由自主地落回地上，比尔博觉得快要吐了。

 

索林没事了。国王真的活着，没有在这场可怕的事件中迷失。比尔博之前都没发现自己多么需要亲见那个。现在他看到了，他不晓得自己能否承受将要面对的吼叫。他只是希望那个能快点过去。

 

他庆幸自己听不见即将丢向他的那些话里的仇恨与厌恶。

 

巴林拽着他胳膊，用对于比尔博过去认为是老人的惊人力气把他拉起来。他决意低着头，被随意地推向床边。他磕磕绊绊得非常厉害——平衡的缺乏完全显现出来，然后他脸朝下摔向铺着毛皮的地面。巴林捉住他手臂，把他侧过来，然后不知怎地握住了比尔博的左脚。一阵稀里糊涂后比尔博滑坐到奇力床上，一点也不知道自己是怎么过来的。巴林瞪大眼睛，而比尔博自己的双眼因为胸口的痛楚而泛出水光。

 

肋骨骨折是比尔博非常乐于再也不用遭受的事情。

 

他的手摸上前胸，努力吸入空气，结果只是感觉到眼里更多泪水。他勉力吸进足够的空气，直到这时他想起来索林还在这里，矮人大概正等着赶走他。比尔博，带着他滑稽失足后仅存不多的尊严，滑下床，重新跪到地上，眨着眼挤走眼泪。他咬牙忍住疼痛，从自己表示恭敬的位置抬起头。

 

索林似乎彻底被震惊了。他眼睛（底下有比尔博不喜欢的黑眼圈）睁大而嘴张开着。

 

比尔博眨眨眼，试图回忆起波佛之前告诉他该怎么说的适当方法。他脑子一片空白，决定即兴发挥，因为也没其他法子了。“我向您致意，索林国王，同时请求您允许我痊愈后再驱逐我出境。”

 

他不晓得这听起来什么样——或者这些话是不是真的说出去了。他喉咙口被堵住，而听不见的情形下说话感觉令人紧张万分。他没法跟进自己说过以及没说过的话，因为他可能会想得比说得还快。

 

索林的脸上露出复杂的表情，介于懊恼和悲痛间，看起来很痛苦。他很快恢复平静，所有表情从脸上消失，除了他的眼睛闪烁着与过去一样深重的思绪和感情。

 

比尔博从未能够真的读懂那双眼睛。

 

他放平肩膀坐直身子。现在呼吸容易了一些，即便他胸口还在哀叫。他不知道巴林在哪儿，这有点让人不安。

 

而索林还是没说话。

 

他双手放在白色座狼皮毛上，穿着的蓝色上衣的长袖几乎盖到指尖。比尔博还是能看出左手轻微的颤抖。他能看见对方脖子附近隐约的绷带轮廓，但被上衣遮住了。比尔博不确定国王怎么受伤的，只晓得是在身体右侧。

 

他的黑发在脑后编成一个复杂的发辫，由十多个更小的发辫组成。在大辫子之外，他仍旧梳着一路上一直有的那两个辫子。他头上有一顶细细的银色金属环，占着他们将来一旦举行加冕礼时用的某顶更大的王冠的位置。

 

他每一寸看起来都像比尔博一直认为他将成为的那个国王。

 

“比尔博，”他终于说道，比尔博心脏在胸口跳得飞快。他过去从未真的看到索林叫他名字，但现在瞧见他叫他“比尔博”而不是“飞贼”令人古怪地满足（译注：因为比尔博现在听不见，所以他都是看索林的唇语。）“Melekûnel。”他知道这个词只是因为毕佛老是叫他‘Melekûn’显然表示哈比人。所以Melekûnel肯定是哈比人的变形，对吧？

 

比尔博希望自己解读正确。

 

“Melekûnel，”索林重复道。他伸出左手，手指的确在颤抖。比尔博有意将视线停在索林脸上而不是他的手。他不想漏掉任何矮人可能说的话。“我以为在再次见到你的脸之前我会死去。”

 

比尔博试图保持静止不动，但那很棘手。他知道自己正稍稍倾斜，努力要摆正自己。一只手放到他肩膀帮助他。对巴林来说那手太细瘦，对甘道夫来说又太小。另一只手放到他另一侧肩膀，而比尔博感觉安心了些，不论那些矮人是谁。他依然还有朋友。

 

“我恶劣地对待了你，巴金斯大人，我不愿让你继续以为我过去说的是真的。我想收回在城门上说的话。”他咽了咽，而比尔博的脑子感觉诡异就像充满静电。他肯定是误读了索林的唇语。

 

“我将视你为朋友，任命你为国王议会的议员之一。你为我和我的族人们贡献巨大。哪怕当我无法看清时，你为我人民们的利益作出行动。”他微微低下头，比尔博差点看不到他的嘴唇。

 

“你会接受我的歉意吗，Melekûnel？”

 

“我很高兴分担了您的危难，山下国王陛下索林，我带着喜悦之心接受您的道歉。”他猛地吸了口气，然后因为这动作给胸口带来的痛楚而咬紧牙关。他的双眼即将再次泛出泪水，但他不能。他必须看清。

 

“那么没事了，矮人之友比尔博。你在伊鲁勃的殿堂以及任何都灵家族掌权的王国中将永远受到欢迎。”

 

有一度他肩上的手是唯一支持他保持直立的原因。他想趴在地上因为愉悦而大哭。索林不恨他——真的向他 _道歉_ 而现在他不用离开了。

 

或许直到甘道夫可以带他走，但至少他有地方可以住一段时间。

 

泪珠顺着比尔博脸颊滚落下来，他知道自己的脸上大概正做出特别可笑的表情，可他不在乎。他身子发抖，喉咙扯出一声啜泣。他肩上的手放开了，比尔博朝前倒去。他双手握紧毛毯，在国王身边感激地哭泣。一只带茧的手抚着他的头发，比尔博自从无声的世界中醒来后第一次让自己感受着慰藉。


	2. Chapter 2

索林心情不佳。

 

倒不是说索林心情经常很好。他这辈子很少有心情颇佳的时候。从伊鲁勃之后便没了。他大部分时间都花在努力供养自己带到伊瑞隆德的人民们。在最近一年里他甚至都不笑了，在他和他的远征队试图重夺孤山的荒谬时期中。他预料到了恶龙，大概还会与精灵们产生一点小摩擦。半兽人的频繁攻击、哥布林、食人妖还有蜘蛛有点太多了，但该死的大战结束了一切。

 

那让他陷入坏心情。他醒过来面对的景象是 _瑟兰迪尔_ 在他没有知觉的躯体上方喃喃自语着某种该死的精灵语，这令他的心情从差变成黑暗。身体右侧又疼又麻让心情愈发黑暗，也教其余每个矮人都对他敬而远之。

 

得知他所有十二个勇敢的矮人，以及比尔博全都活着改善了他的心情。看到身上盖的白色座狼皮几乎让他微笑。

 

接着比尔博像个被宣判死刑的哈比人一般来到他帐篷内，索林感到黑暗的心情又回来了。哈比人跪倒在地，无视索林（礼貌地）要让站起身的命令，而巴林因为他叫哈比人站起来而怒气冲冲地瞪他。

 

索林搞不懂为何巴林想让比尔博跪着。严格来说索林不是他的国王，而且索林显然没有获得哈比人的效忠。

 

巴林，他的良师益友，这时（令他困惑地）帮助比尔博站起来，然后非常轻地往前推了他一下，结果却令哈比人以索林见过最戏剧化的蹒跚姿势差点飞过帐篷围墙。巴林挽救了哈比人免于给自己造成严重伤害，然后把他放到奇力空着的床上。比尔博短短惊叫了几声，随后手飞快地放到胸口，脸痛苦地扭曲。

 

索林太过熟悉那表情，他也隐约看到了绷带。哈比人折断了肋骨。这让他胸口愈发抽紧，某种类似内疚的感情在胃里泛起。

 

索林讨厌内疚的感觉，对普通矮人来说这不方便，可对像索林这种地位的人来说无法接受。内疚意味着你做了错事，而索林从来都无法忍受犯错。他是领袖，那代表人民的福祉——他们的性命——在他的手里。他永远不能犯错。

 

而他却不停地对比尔博犯下错事。

 

他需要补偿这哈比人。他需要纠正错误。

 

比尔博终于抬起头，双眼大睁朝索林短短扫了一眼，随后他滑下床重新跪下。

 

“站起来，比尔博，拜托。你无须下跪。”

 

比尔博喘了一会气，接着他对上索林的目光，他自己两眼发红，双手攥成小拳头抵抗着可能正经历的疼痛。索林之前错得多离谱啊，竟然给这生物贴上软弱的标签。即使现在，他都不会屈服于气短的明显痛苦。

 

“我向您致意，索林国王，同时请求您允许我痊愈后再驱逐我出境。”

 

索林的心脏被挤得发疼，他的喘息嘶哑。比尔博用那对似乎总是在蓝色与绿色间变幻的眸子凝视着他。他意识到痛楚流露到了脸上便很快将它抚平。比尔博坐直了些，看起来似乎呼吸好转了。他戴的绿色围巾明显是欧力的手艺，底端绣着祝福友谊的如尼文。他穿着波佛的外套和属于葛罗音的手套。

 

他被索林远征队的友谊围裹着。他当初怎会想要驱逐他？索林的人民们爱他，那本该足以令他信任他。更何况索林了解比尔博。他了解那哈比人心灵高贵，并且和任何矮人一样忠诚。

 

“比尔博，”他开口，但那个称呼还不够好。飞贼太没感情。他需要更好的词来配这个哈比人战士。他要授予他爵位，还有其他队员，一旦他从那尖耳朵爱操树的珠宝狂精灵手里拿回兽咬剑后。那将会是他偿还欠这非凡的来自西方的孩子庞大债务的开端。

 

“Melekûnel，”他转而试试这个。哈比人中的哈比人。起码这比“飞贼”要好。“Melekûnel，”他重复了一遍然后吸了口气。在旅行途中他了解到他的哈比人看中直率真诚而不是严词，所以他决定自己要直率。“我以为在再次见到你的脸之前我会死去。”

 

那难道不是一个可怕的想法么？他可能还未来得及补偿比尔博·巴金斯便死去。他或许离开人世，令这温和的哈比人以为他恨他。

 

比尔博身子微微倾斜，当他朝右边偏过头差点摔倒时眼睛瞪得很大。之前正带着敬意默默站在帐篷入口的菲力奇力立刻冲上前，帮助那看起来完全无法保持平衡的哈比人坐正。他俩将手分别放在他两个肩膀，帮他保持端正挺直。索林忽略这十分诡异的情况继续说下去。即使马哈尔本人有意阻止，他也要说完这道歉。

 

“我恶劣地对待了你，巴金斯大人，我不愿让你继续以为我过去说的是真的。我想收回在城门上说的话。”他咽了咽，而比尔博眼睛似乎瞪得更大了。我将视你为朋友，任命你为国王议会的议员之一。“你为我和我的族人们贡献巨大。哪怕当我无法看清时，你为我人民们的利益作出行动。”他因为愧疚而略略低头接着继续道。“你会接受我的歉意吗，Melekûnel？”

 

“我很高兴分担了您的危难，山下国王陛下索林，我带着喜悦之心接受您的道歉。”比尔博猛地吸气，索林看着他收紧下巴努力阻止发出吃痛的声音。这哈比人十分坚强。

 

而他大度地原谅了索林。

 

“那么没事了，矮人之友比尔博。你在伊鲁勃的殿堂以及任何都灵家族掌权的王国中将永远受到欢迎。”

 

一度比尔博看起来完全迷茫了。然后他的脸皱起来泪水开始大量地滚落脸庞。他发出大声的啜泣，整个身体因为从脸上滑落的泪水而发抖。菲力和奇力都低头目瞪口呆地看着他，索林担心他自己大概也是同样的神态。哈比人朝前倾倒双手握紧毛皮又继续哭泣。他双肩颤抖，索林毫无头绪。他伸出左手（见鬼的还在颤抖）然后放到比尔博头上。他抚摸着柔软的卷发，抬起头看到两个外甥还震惊地张着嘴。巴林站在帐篷入口，眉头紧锁，怒瞪着索林。

 

索林不知道自己做了什么。

 

“你本可以把事情处理得好些的！”他坚持道。索林看向外甥们，可他们没出手相助。他们看起来就和他一样困惑。

 

他的手一直摸着比尔博的头。

 

“出了什么差错？”他尽力强硬地问。他声音依旧因为长久没说话而粗重。

 

“你知道他听不见！他大概以为自己被带过来见你是要驱逐他，而你才刚和他说清楚。你本可以——”巴林突兀地停下，索林对此十分庆幸因为在好几个词之前他就没在听了。

 

马哈尔的锤子啊，他说‘他听不见’是什么意思？

 

菲力和奇力赶在索林之前便发问了。他目光落到还趴着的哈比人身上，不停地抚着他的卷发。

 

“比尔博从大战苏醒后彻底聋了。”巴林轻声说。他大步走进屋内，双手抱胸。索林面部保持空白表情，那个在他不愿让别人知道自己在想什么时用的没有表情没有思想的外表。

 

此时此刻，他没在考虑任何事。

 

“甘道夫认为是由于史矛革怒吼时他被困在狭小凹陷处所致。音量在那里加强，然后，呃，哈比人耳朵非常敏感。他在大战开始前大概就聋了。我还以为欧音告诉过你……”

 

而欧音大概以为巴林告诉了他。该死的。

 

“他之前为什么不告诉我们？”菲力问。索林的心脏似乎在胸口难以搏动。他一开始见到比尔博时的内疚增加了十倍。

 

这是他的错。 _他害比尔博失去了听力。_ “因为我在他没来得及说之前就赶走了他。”

 

“舅舅，”奇力开口但索林不愿听。

 

“不，外甥。过错是我的，只是我一个人的。”

 

“你要将史矛革造的孽都担在自己肩上？”巴林问，语气比一开始和气多了。

 

“我会承担属于我的那部分责任。我命令哈比人进山，没有给他机会说自己的伤情。”索林沉下脸目光落到比尔博身上。哈比人的哭声不再刺耳，肩膀也不怎么颤动了。

 

他拍拍比尔博的头，不知道自己想对他说什么，只晓得自己必须说点什么。哈比人稍稍朝后撤开身，满脸泪痕两眼红肿。只是这样看他便令索林胸口疼痛，欧音给他灌下的大量罂粟也止不住。

 

索林知道该怎么做了。

 

“你的匕首，菲力。”他道，没有从哈比人身上移开目光。比尔博疑惑地皱起眉毛，索林让自己露出小小的微笑希望能安慰哈比人。

 

菲力一声不吭递过小刀。索林的手离开比尔博的肩膀去握住小刀然后放到大腿上。他拿起右侧的辫子思考了一会。用一只手做这事会很不容易，但他不能接受帮助，不然意义就会不同……

 

这看起来会很可笑。

 

索林叹了口气，稳住肩部，然后把辫子塞进嘴里固定住。他拿起小刀，无视大张着嘴的外甥和惊慌失措的哈比人，然后把刀刃举到头侧。他用鼻子呼出一口气，把小刀流畅地朝外长长一划。他张开嘴，辫子掉落下来。

 

他没有割伤自己也没多割一根头发。他都有点佩服自己了。

 

索林把小刀放到边上以免造成不必要的伤害，然后他握住比尔博的手放到自己大腿上。菲力在奇力耳畔嘟哝着什么，而巴林带着赞许的表情朝床边走近。比尔博看起来略略有些绝望，因此索林决定一面把辫子绑到哈比人纤细的手腕上一面给他解释自己在做什么。

 

哈比人在旅途中掉了不少体重。索林想在自己准许他离开伊鲁勃前重新丰满起来。

 

“如你所见，这是我的辫子。”比尔博点点头。“对矮人来说，我们的头发是荣誉是骄傲。我们相信允许另一个人拥有自己一束头发是给予他超越自己的力量。这束头发，”他在比尔博手腕上又缠了一圈，“编成的辫子表示我来自都灵家族。”他解开发扣然后再拉紧发辫这样就不会松脱。“这个珠子上有我的名字和头衔。显示我是伊鲁勃的继承人。”他用它把发辫两端扣在一起，绑住比尔博的手腕。“有了这个，所有矮人都会知道伊鲁勃国王亏欠你。”

 

他从新编好的手镯上抬起头面对比尔博的眼睛。哈比人正努力抑制泪水，这令索林更难保持自己表情无动于衷。“他们会知道你是所有矮人的朋友，应该得到所有可能的款待。”他视线下移到手镯上，手搁在上面。“因此，假如你选择离开伊鲁勃，我族人们的庇护将会一直伴随你。”

 

比尔博发出呛到的声音，流下更多泪水。“这还不够，Melekûnel。不够回报你给我的一切。”

 

他意外发现自己被泪水涟涟的哈比人抱个满怀。半身人爬起身把索林拉进温暖的怀抱。索林左臂也环住他，留意着不碰到他受伤的肋骨。

 

“我会留下，”他在索林颈间含糊地说，矮人半是好奇哈比人是否晓得自己在说话。这一刻击中了他，索林眼中涌出了泪水。

 

因为比尔博·巴金斯再也听不到任何声音。他最后听到的是一头恶龙的咆哮，而这完全是索林·橡木盾的错。

 

 

 

他的伤恢复得似乎比锻造一套盔甲还慢。他早前已经昏迷了两周，现在左臂还有震颤。他又用了一周时间才能感觉到身体右侧。没人可以回答他为何有震颤，索林非常努力不去立马怪罪精灵们。

 

即便这显然是精灵的错。

 

欧音坚持给他湿敷药泥、臭烘烘的膏药还有味道异常恶心的药水。他基本上毫无怨言地照着医嘱又是喝又是敷又是涂。起效很缓慢，而且通常还很痛，但他的情况好转了。他能重新感觉到右臂，因此索林没有抱怨疼痛或是恶臭。他右腿依旧有些麻木，这让他跛行，不过他还可以走路。

 

当他闻起来像各色药草那样四处走动时，他亲见伊鲁勃的重建。上层的厅堂受损最轻，那里是矮人们在修复受损区域时住的地方。

 

毕竟，冬天将要到来，它才不在乎国王和他的矮人们是否依然在康复中。他派所有不在养伤或是帮助他人养伤的人去收集物资。巴德和效忠他的人类们获许住进伊鲁勃过冬，只要他们协助重建。

 

瑟兰迪尔送来熏香帮助清除龙的臭气，作为明显的（对索林来说）讨好企图。即便花香也比龙的臭气要好。行业工会必须建立，厅堂要清理，而人民要从蓝山搬过来。

 

德瓦林带头安排值守，召集一群卫兵们待命，以防更多半兽人打算在他们刚夺回的王国碰碰运气。庞伯负责食物储藏和喂饱矮人们。葛罗音负责管理宝藏而巴林则打理合同事务。

 

他们把比尔博和奇力塞到精灵们中去。两人合作默契（令索林感到非常好笑）而索林乐得不用和精灵们打交道。

 

晚上他们聚集在几顶帐篷之间的空地用餐。葛罗音和欧音点起巨大的篝火，他们吃着庞伯烹制的各种别出心裁的料理，互相讨论着白天发生的事。他们不可避免地吵闹混乱，特别是当至少一首歌唱起来后。

 

巨大的篝火熊熊燃烧。它依旧勾起另一种火焰的回忆。曾在石头上恣意燃烧的火。当索林凝视火苗，他能记起肉体燃烧的气味和他人民的尖叫。

 

当索林凝视火苗，他记起荒芜的废墟。

 

这火苗不那么明亮，比龙火温驯的多。这是友善的暖意，抚慰人心。一点也不像龙火的灼热。一点也不像另一种火带来的痛苦。

 

这依然是勾起人满满回忆的景象，索林恐怕自己永远无法忘却。

 

从他亲族们的眼神来看显然他不是唯一沉浸在回忆中的人。巴林和欧音从不坐在篝火旁，毕佛空虚的表情总是转向某种更肃穆的东西。菲力、奇力和欧力是唯一几个没有他们种族被焚烧回忆的人。

 

现在就连他们也知晓了龙火的感觉和气味。

 

“比尔博·巴金斯！”波佛大嚷，戳了戳哈比人体侧。他略略惊讶地抬头看，眼睛睁得很大。那双眼睛最近总是看起来很大。就好像他努力要看清所有东西，力图补偿他听不到的那些。

 

这依旧令人心痛。

 

“什么？”他的嗓音不像过去那样悦耳。它再也不会随着他的喜怒哀乐而起伏。它现在显得更平更中立。

 

“你盘子敲坏了。”矮人咧嘴笑着，眼中闪着他总是充满的难以抑制的欢乐。比尔博眨眨眼，低头看向自己的盘子。他盯着看了一会儿，然后嘴角扬起。他微微摇摇头，然后抬眼对上其他矮人的目光。

 

而他们突然全都大笑起来。奇力乐得朝后跌倒，还连累了菲力。索林好笑地看着他们，挂着慢慢显露的笑容听着他们的大笑和喋喋不休。

 

明天他必须开始将所有人移到伊鲁勃上层房间的工作。他必须应付那些想要更高权位、爱发牢骚的矮人，为确保他的队员们能率先选择获得荣誉地位而斗争。他必须和精灵及人类对话，检查他们的储备。他要准备加冕礼，以及选举议会成员。

 

今晚，他要与家人朋友们享受宁静。今晚他们要继续慢慢愈合。


	3. Chapter 3

伊鲁勃极其巨大。比尔博曾跟着矮人们在里面穿梭奔跑并且差点在它的各个厅堂中死了无数次，可他当时不知道它实际上有那么大。

 

它的空间如此广阔，而且有那么多破损、毁坏或者仅仅是尚未完工的地方，比尔博不晓得索林究竟是如何决定从哪里开始。不过国王显然有计划（不过他曾有超过一个世纪的时间考虑呢）并且立刻着手开展。他让所有不在疗伤的人去清理上层的房间用来居住，人类们被派去与庞伯一块收集食材。德瓦林领导重建守卫工作，葛罗音则去积攒资金。一队来自铁丘陵的矮人被派往蓝山，这意味着他们能期待在四到五个月后其余矮人到伊鲁勃来。

 

比尔博又花了一周时间养伤，接着他被遣去和差不多痊愈的奇力一起和精灵们探讨事务。

 

总体上看，这事本该很有意思。精灵们意味着他不用吸恶龙的臭气或是搬运毫无生气的岩石。

 

可瑟兰迪尔总是不停地说话，而且他 _热爱_ 亮晶晶的东西。他不在乎宝石的种类，只要像星星一样闪亮就行。而且他要很多很多。奇力最后不得不把他说的许多话写下来给比尔博看，即便甘道夫曾给比尔博施咒帮他更容易读唇语。他不得不把椅子放在后排这样可以看清整座屋子和所有人，而当谁坐到他旁边时他还是会被吓到。

 

这让他感觉极其孤立，不知道该如何改善。他被人们包围，奇力一直在几尺之内，可他却感到那么 _孤单_ 。他没法有效地与这些人交流，而他们更是经常性遗忘他和他们在一起。他常常因为无尽的寂静而走神，不止一次感到眼眶中的泪水。

 

他拒绝让它们落下。

 

比尔博必须使出哈比人的全部礼节才不致站起来走开。他心灰意冷，感到自己几乎帮不上忙。他不可能始终把目光放在每个人身上，即便集中所有注意力他还是漏掉大量对话。

 

他真的能做的只有观察。以及对最终的合约给出意见。

 

最后他们终于签订了双方都满意的贸易协定，然后他们再次拿回兽咬剑。很显然甘道夫在逗留密林期间曾和精灵王简单提过此事。

 

这就是比尔博发现自己目前的状态。拿着一柄沉重的剑，还有兴奋过度的奇力在他身旁雀跃。这令阅读他的唇语困难许多，不过比尔博无需费力于此。他们正说的事情和最近一小时里说的一模一样。“可你 _必须_ 把它交给索林！”矮人坚持，外加一挥手。他们快要返回至伊鲁勃正门。门依然是坏的，不过碎石已经全部清走，这样才能开始重建。他俩走回伊鲁勃的路上一直在争论这事。

 

“应该是你或者你哥哥。”比尔博又重复了一次。他调整肩膀上的背带，叹了口气。兽咬剑重得要命。“巴林或者德瓦林。某个在矮人族群里位高权重的人。”

 

“像是你。”奇力转身径直走到比尔博身前，这样便能面对他。他停了停随后继续倒走。他要确保比尔博没有借口说自己看不清他说话。哈比人遗憾地告诉他因为胡子的关系所以他的唇语读起来更容易。“你和巴林一样地位崇高，你只不过不是王室。”他指向比尔博手腕上的手环。索林的发辫。比尔博还是很难相信那矮人把这个给了他。他开始发现自己每次思考时都会用手指抚摸它。“你帮助解放了我们的王国。你的地位足够把兽咬剑还给他。更别提确实是你去谈判把它交换回来的。”奇力笑着把头扭回去看路，一根辫子因此垂落过去。

 

所以菲力肯定在开会前找到他。辫子已经开始松脱。矮人王子曾试着在比尔博细软的头发里也辫上几根，不过头发还是太短了。比尔博还没决定是否要把头发留长。

 

他不确定自己是否足够体面有资格绑辫子。他曾偷取用来联合其他矮人们的那个物件，背叛了他最好的朋友们。他曾拿走那块 _神圣的_ 宝石交给 _精灵_ 和 _人类_ 。那就好像有人偷走派对树然后给布理的人类当柴火烧。

 

而索林却还依旧允许他留在伊鲁博。

 

“所以和精灵们谈话足以令我获得特殊荣誉？”奇力坏笑，然后张开嘴准备回答，这时他的脸一下子垮下来。他停下脚步，盯着比尔博脑袋后方什么东西。他的脸拉得更长，变成了怒容。比尔博自己的笑容开始滑落。

 

又来。

 

他慢慢转身，泥土在脚下无声地摩擦。当他面朝奇力看着的方向，他瞧见四个矮人正朝他们走来。他们没说话，可瞪视已经足够响的了。

 

比尔博背对奇力，拖着沉重的脚步走向大门。

 

他或许有些地位，却没有得到尊敬。他曾靠打败一个半兽人才从索林那里赢得它……他不晓得如何获得其他矮人们的敬意。他们知道他的成就，可依然将他视为叛徒。不该被信任。他还是个残废，以及外族人。他还需要好一段时间才会被认真对待。

 

他甚至都不确定自己是否应该得到尊敬。

 

天气寒冷，冬天即将到来的另一征兆。通常在夏尔将会有候鸟到达的鸣叫。哈比人姑娘们会贮藏起最后一批果实，而小伙子们会为冬天酿造麦酒。他们要为即将到来的圣诞节庆典做准备。

 

比尔博不确定矮人们怎么庆贺圣诞。那也不重要。比尔博无法跳舞或唱歌，和——

 

不。他不能想那个。有其他、更重要的、事情要考虑和行动。

 

奇力回到他身边，拨弄着他左侧的背带。他双眼定在路上，嘴唇抿得紧紧的。平常比尔博会试着让他高兴起来——那矮人如果不稍微笑一笑看起来很不自然——但比尔博现在对旁人提不起兴致。对精灵和索林强颜欢笑已经够困难了，他不愿在别人公然议论他时还非得这样。

 

奇力再一次用力拽紧他的背带，随后手猛地伸出去抓住比尔博胳膊。他拉拉比尔博，直到哈比人面对他，随后等待比尔博总算长叹一声对上他的眼睛。矮人看起来下定决心，这对比尔博来说可从来从不是好兆头。

 

“把剑交给索林，这对他意义良多。”接着奇力慢慢跑进城里，比尔博又一次独自陷入寂静中。

 

 

 

说实话，自打在索林床边崩溃痛哭后，比尔博一直等着这事发生。他之前太忙了没空对话，而且他特别留意尽可能让自己被其他矮人们包围。

 

他忘了这件事，就是矮人们会发现然后密谋把他们两人凑在一起。他不知道为何他们感到索林和比尔博有必要交谈，但他们显然就是这么想的。

 

因为矮人们不懂暗示。他们确信比尔博需要和索林谈谈，马哈儿啊，他们不会放过哈比人，除非他俩谈了话。比尔博擅长回避——他在生活中把这种技能升华为一门艺术——可他也敌不过十二个下定决心的矮人。

 

他们在他归还兽咬剑后逮住了他。他不明智地去还了剑，然后他还丧失了戒备。

 

只是索林之前看起来那么不开心。索林从没看起来开心过。比尔博曾与他一起旅行了好几个月。他曾连续几天整日地、在各种场景下观察过他。他看到他在很少几种场合下微笑过。大部分是直接与伊鲁勃或是他的矮人们有关。因此，只是递给他一把剑便成功地让他脸上露出笑容令比尔博振奋。接着是欧力——那个阴谋家——给他送上一杯茶，然后比尔博坐下来注视索林清洁自己的剑。他选择这个位置是因为他能看到其他人在哪里，也代表没人可以吓到他。随后他因为观察索林而分了神。那矮人弓着背凑近宝剑，用布缓慢甚至爱抚般地划过剑身。当他把油涂上去抹开让剑发亮时，他的样子几乎像是在对它窃窃私语。

 

就好像他正目睹着某件极其私密的事，而他却无法别开视线。

 

他没意识到只有他俩在这间屋子里，直到索林抬起头朝他微笑。这时比尔博环顾四周发现他们正独处着，以及现在大概有多么静谧。

 

“Melekûnel”索林挺起身说道。他斜过刀刃这样剑能更平地搁在大腿上，然后手按在上面。他直视比尔博，“看来就只有我们俩了。”

 

“的确，我的国王。”

 

“拜托，叫我索林。”比尔博点点头，脑袋稍稍偏向右侧。他知道接下去会发生什么。索林会问他，而比尔博确实欠他解释。他强迫自己盯着矮人等待着。

 

“你会告诉我吗？”索林保持着往日的面无表情。脸上没有一点抽搐。身体纹丝不动，除了左手指尖细微的颤抖。

 

而这便是触动比尔博的地方。索林真的让他来做选择。他可以拒绝然后索林再也不会对他的情况问一个字。他们会继续做朋友然后重建伊鲁勃。比尔博将依然是曾帮他重夺王国的十三个同伴之一，依然享受荣誉。

 

但比尔博想要的不止这些。索林把手环交托给他。在他身体虚弱时信赖他和他见面。

 

“是史矛革。”他深吸口气，把茶杯放到旁边。他需要全神贯注。如果他失掉注意力便永远无法晓得故事中断在何处，再从头开始会困难得多。而这次说完他便无需再次解释。起码短期内不会。

 

比尔博又吸了口气，然后他开始诉说。他把整个故事发生的经过告诉索林。关于躲在脚手架下一个狭小的凹室避过史矛革，以及恶龙的怒吼是如何响亮。他告诉对方自己此后是怎样费力地辨别所有东西。他完全无法理解精灵说的话，以及必须读人类们的唇语。他描述一片死寂中的大战，以及对能否幸存的恐惧。

 

他一边说一边回忆。他把刺针往前挥出时能感到手指下的血污。他能闻到空气中半兽人的恶臭。这让他发抖可他继续下去。最后他以醒来后由甘道夫向他解释一切来结束自己的叙述。

 

他没意识到泪水流下脸颊，直到不得不去揉眼睛好看清。当他再次朝前看时，索林不见了。他惊讶地眨眼，钝痛在胸口升起。

 

肩膀上轻轻一碰转开他的注意力令他惊跳一下。索林在他身边跪下，眼睛紧紧注视比尔博。他没有说话，他只是握住比尔博的肩膀，哈比人感激在自己流泪时有人陪伴。他们像那样待了可能有一小时，或者几分钟。比尔博不确定，但当他终于抬起头时，他看见索林蓝眼睛里的泪水。

 

比尔博不知该怎么办，除了向矮人伸出手。索林不多说什么，握住了它，两人无需任何言语，坐在一起。

 

 

 

“那么，比尔博，”朵力咧着大大的笑容朝前稍稍走一步问道，“你觉得这有成为一座合格花园的素质吗？”

 

“一座合格的花园？”比尔博语无伦次，他慢慢转身。这地方宽敞，闻起来像泥土、植物以及所有哈比人热爱的事物。几棵树木朝上抽枝，藤蔓爬满西面整堵墙。花圃里长满野草，远处的桌子边缘是某种荆棘形成的厚厚屏障。一半的植物已经枯萎或是奄奄一息，空气中绝对有淡淡的腐臭味。顶棚玻璃模糊、被烟灰覆盖，而玻璃墙则淹没在尘土和枯死的植物里。花园中央堆着锈得厉害的工具，喷淋嘴则彻底从墙上脱落，正躺在过去曾是玫瑰丛的地方。

 

比尔博觉得这是他曾见过最美丽的地方。

 

这是个近乎完美的小温室花房。只是里面需要些花罢了。一座完全属于他自己的花园。他可以照料、劳作并且真正为伊鲁勃出力的地方。他可以帮庞伯种蔬菜、为欧音种药草，或许还能替欧力种些可作染料的特殊植物……潜力无限。

 

而且照料植物不需要听力。你需要耐心、土壤、阳光、水以及细心。植物们也喜欢听闲谈，不过它们不需要你去听。这完美至极。比尔博可以在此处消磨不少时间。仅仅看着这一团糟的植物，他的血液便已开始兴奋地鼓动起来。

 

“这棒极了！”他轻轻跳了一下嚷道。他匆匆走向某个格子藤架，抚摸攀附在上面的藤蔓。

 

“这里乱糟糟的。”索林挂着歪斜的笑容道。巴林戳戳他，而朵力跟着比尔博。

 

“不！我是说，没错，但有很大的潜力……”他声音渐小，朝最近的花床踱步过去。“这块将会是种欧音需要的药草的好地方。”

 

“所以你想开始干活了？”

 

“只要给我把铲子，索林·橡木盾，然后我就会把你的花园复原。”比尔博一边说话一边开始拔除几根较松的野草。“我将需要所有人开具清单，列出他们有常规需求的植物，当然啦，还有对矮人们特别重要的植物。我可以让巴德从长湖镇带些种子，其余的我可以在冬天过后去采买。我会在春天之前清理干净，然后我们就能开始让这里再次闪耀啦。”

 

他朝上瞥了眼顶棚，顿了顿，一朵凋谢的花垂落在他手中。“不过，”他慢吞吞地说，“我们需要一把梯子。”

 

他把花放下，恰好看到三个矮人在大笑。

 

他爱死花园了。

 

 

 

结果是，毕佛很喜爱花朵。比尔博在这座准花园的第一天上午快结束时这矮人加入了。他带来一套刚做好的怪异的工具（比尔博从中认出了好几个朋友的手艺和符文。）随后他拿着一把手铲，扑通一声在比尔博身旁跪下开始清走枯死的植物。

 

比尔博只是指给他哪里堆放死掉的植物、哪里收集还有救的种子。

 

这么做居然行得通，因为比尔博过去从来没法理解那矮人说什么，所以他现在也没发现有什么缺失。他们不用语言交流，而这完全没问题。他们安静地干了一会活，随后毕佛开始给他演示几种工具的手语手势。到中午时，比尔博已经知道如何要一把铲子、耙、锄头、叉子还有汤。他还能说你好、谢谢、递给我、帮忙和再见。他非常自豪。

 

毕佛是个安定的同伴，没有交谈的需要，比尔博对此很庆幸。寂静沉重地围绕他，偶尔他只想要他人的陪伴而无需知晓自己无法听到他们。

 

孤独常常让他感到窒息。他被其他人包围时依然寂寞。他差不多可以跟上周围进行的对话，但他并非其中不可或缺的组成。一半情况下他用太长时间去读出他们的话才能有所反馈，另一半情形下他要么是大喊着回答，要么是声音太小，没人能听见他想说什么。

 

这让他孤立无援。作为伊鲁勃唯一的哈比人，比尔博已经够孤立了。失聪只是给了旁人无视他的借口。

 

庞伯和朵力带着午餐顺道来访，然后告诉他们城堡中发生的最新事情。朵力带着被任命为议会官方书记员的欧力写的满满一纸的新闻。搬迁至靠上楼层的工作已经开始，索林想知道比尔博想要自己的套间还是愿意与波佛、毕佛还有庞伯同住。（庞伯最终会在他家人从蓝山抵达这里后搬到他们上方的某栋房子里。）比尔博都不用考虑超过一分钟便同意搬去和三个矮人一块儿。

 

他会有自己的卧室，而且他可不太喜欢再次独居。而且，这三个矮人与比尔博状况相同。他们没有一点点王室血统，不过他们现在都身居高位。他们也将需要证明自己，并且学习怎样在议会中举止妥当。波佛会逗他笑，庞伯可以与他交换食谱，而毕佛能教他新的手语。这将是十分愉快的住宿安排。

 

而且他们会给予比尔博从不承认自己需要的帮助。

 

他们吃完肉馅饼时，朵力正对一小朵不知怎么居然在荆棘中存活下来的向荆（译注：荆棘的一种，形状像洗瓶刷）大惊小怪。比尔博一声不吭递给他一把铲子，而庞伯收拾起他们的餐盘。

 

夜晚来了波佛、欧力和诺力，后者正在寻找朵力，而朵力已经加入了比尔博慢慢增加的做园艺的矮人队伍中去了。

 

他们已经彻底清理干净一座花圃，比尔博产生无比的成就感。

 

“看起来不错。”欧力飞快地四下环顾赞赏道。比尔博站起身，伸展后背随后松懈下来，感觉到脊柱的咯咯振动。朵力眼睛稍稍瞪大，比尔博意识到或许那声音很大。不过他一整天都弯着腰，所以也没什么。

 

“那闻起来好香。”他爬出花圃在其他矮人们旁边坐定后说道。他只绊了一下，没有彻底摔个嘴啃泥。比尔博正在了解保持平衡的秘诀。主要是把集中大量注意力在自己要去的地方，只信任自己的视野。如果他闭上眼睛走动就完了。他也没有能力闭上眼睛站着不动，除非他集中精神在脚上。

 

这可有点儿累人。

 

朵力递给他一盘菜炖牛肉（还是兔肉？比尔博不确定）和一杯蜂蜜酒。他感激地接过开始吃起来，同时观察着周围的矮人们也抓过自己的食物。诺力开始和波佛谈论后一天的授勋仪式，同时朵力对欧力的食物挑剔着。毕佛满意而津津有味地咀嚼着蔬菜，脸上表情放空。比尔博看着他们交谈了好一会儿，接着思绪开始游离。他太累了，不想费力关注所有人在说什么。

 

这是聋掉后一件有意思的事。他可以随时抽离出去。这让阅读变得容易太多。

 

当他喝完酒后，他回头张望，发现什么时候葛罗音和欧音也加入了。菲力和奇力正过来，各自拿着另一轮酒。

 

他带着小小的微笑，靠坐到玻璃墙边，然后拿出烟斗。今晚他满足于看着他的朋友们在他的新花园里饮酒作乐。他不用努力去理解他们说的话，或是想象波佛长笛吹奏出的音符。他只是沉浸于自己拥有的感官中。他品味着舌尖的烟草，看着朋友们大笑，感受着脚下泥土的松软，闻着奇力每次大笑时喷出的麦酒芬香。

 

这很愉快。


	4. Chapter 4

索林头很痛。其实它一直在痛。他非常确定自从把照顾马匹的任务交给菲力奇力后他就有了这种头痛。自此这痛苦就缠上他了，只是逐渐恶化。

 

现在这种疼痛正暴躁地显露出来，正如他手臂依然在震颤的事那样。他需要沉着镇静、如国王般高贵、表现得无法撼动，假如那手臂该死地继续发抖的话，他就无法在背诵十行的就位誓言时保持自己放在别人头上的手不动了。

 

他的矮人们应该有一个可以控制自己手的国王。一个不曾将他们领入战争的国王。

 

起码他拿回了兽咬剑。感谢他的外甥和比尔博。他还是无法相信那哈比人居然把曾发生在他身上的事情经过与自己分享。

 

他没料到自己会被信任。

 

巴林帮他穿上全套王室盛装，即便他走路跛行还有一只恼人的手，他还是看起来非常像样。他只是希望典礼用的盔甲还保持着良好的状态。这将是他可授予他的矮人同伴们最佳的荣誉。索林曾由身着全套盔甲的索尔授以爵位。只有最高等级的贵族获此殊荣。

 

这对他的矮人同伴与哈比人来说仅仅勉强足够。

 

按照旧时传统，他穿戴上珠宝、刺绣镶边衣服、毛皮，以及自他孩提时最多的层层叠叠衣物。他差人将白色座狼皮做成斗篷，然后穿在最外面。他用一块龙鳞当做别针。兽咬剑系在身侧，那把通往伊鲁勃密门的钥匙串起来挂在他颈上。他头上戴着他祖父的王冠，而他得承认自己外形十分撼动人心。

 

德瓦林、巴林、菲力和奇力很久之前便已受过勋，不过他们今天要重新宣誓。

 

王宫大殿被清理干净，王座恢复到过去的模样。他们仍需重建许多柱子，以及所有先祖的雕像，不过他们已经有了间相当合用的王宫大殿了。

 

他们以后得在王座上铺块垫子。虽然索林穿着层叠的衣服几乎感觉不到任何东西，但他还是能猜到那椅子有多硬。如果他将来要坐在这上面度日，那他得把它弄得舒服些。

 

十二位矮人站在他面前，全都身着华服，还有一位哈比人。比尔博穿着明显是从欧力那儿借来的衣服，看起来极其迟疑不定。

 

巴林率先上前，而索林站起来立在他最老的朋友前面。

 

“我在此向伊鲁勃国王索林宣誓效忠；作为忠诚的骑士永远正直、恭敬、宽宏大量，保护弱者，服从国王的命令，身先士卒，礼貌恭谦，对国王和王国恪尽职守。

 

我自愿追随，尽全力与索林国王和伊鲁勃紧紧相连。我，方丁之子巴林，在此盟誓。”

 

索林将手放在他良师益友的头上，尽可能口齿清晰地一口气说着凯萨德语。他的手颤抖着，他咬紧牙关抑制住脸上的恼怒表情。

 

“我，索恩之子、索尔之孙，索林·橡木盾在此聆听。我于此永久接受你的效忠。我发誓将用荣誉和敬爱回报你的忠诚，将努力回报你的效忠。”他举起兽咬剑在巴林双手两侧的地面上分别轻敲一下，然后是双肩各两下，接着是头顶一下。七下代表马哈儿最初创造的七位矮人王。

 

“我在此任命你，巴林爵士，现时直到永远，伊鲁勃至高骑士之位。”

 

巴林站起身，索林没有浪费一点功夫便抱住那年长的矮人。巴林片刻后回抱住他，胳膊与索林一样颤抖着。他们为这一时刻奋斗已久，而索林不会让其他任何人对于礼节的看法阻止自己向每个矮人表达他们的忠诚和心甘情愿对自己的意义有多大。

 

他是如何珍视与他们每个人的友谊。

 

接下去是德瓦林，而他以凯萨德语盟誓，没有丝毫提及国王或伊鲁勃。他直接向索林并且只向索林效忠。紧随其后是菲力和奇力，他再次声明他们的继承人身份。之后是葛罗音和欧音，马哈儿显灵，欧音听清了他说的每句话。然后是朵力、诺力和欧力，朵力全程几乎都在放声痛哭。波佛自豪地戴着他的帽子，而毕佛用凯撒德语宣誓。庞伯为矮人们殿后，最后只剩下比尔博。索林拥抱了每个人。

 

比尔博缓步上前，随后跪在索林面前。比起之前的矮人们，他抬头的时间更久些，接着恭敬地低下脑袋。当他说话时声音颤动，节奏和音量不确定地上下起伏。

 

“在夏尔我们没有国王可以发誓效忠，也没有配得上高堂中尊贵场合的言辞。”

 

索林想告诉他，他说的话没有一句配不上 _索林_ 的殿堂。“所以我要说这个。我发誓从此刻起我会尽我所能为你效劳。我发誓忠实于你的王国和你的子民。我会尽我所能不求回报地替你们取得以及主动给予你们任何帮助。我只效忠于伊鲁勃。我，比尔博·巴金斯，在此盟誓。”

 

索林微微屈膝抬起比尔博下巴，好让哈比人看清他的唇语。

 

“我，索恩之子、索尔之孙，索林·橡木盾在此聆听。我于此永久接受你的效忠。我发誓将用荣誉和敬爱回报你的忠诚，将努力回报你的效忠。”他用兽咬剑重复了一遍授予爵位的动作，然后归剑入鞘。他朝比尔博伸手扶他站起，随后把他拥进怀里。哈比人开开心心地抱上去紧紧搂住。他闻起来是泥土芳香，这令索林的心因为哈比人确实喜欢那花园而稍稍放下。在重夺家园的同时他令哈比人失去了他自己的家乡。

 

他无声地发誓要竭尽全力为比尔博还原他的家。

 

 

 

索林心脏急速跳动着醒来，而且不知道为何会急速跳动。他的呼吸像被掐住脖子的喘息，多年不幸经历的条件反射让他还没完全坐起便拔出兽咬剑举在身前。迅速检视自己寓所后他发现炉火渐熄，在墙上投映出诡异的影子。床边被他打结系好的窗帘散开来，他的盔甲还躺在椅子原本他放下的位子上。

 

没有东西动过。通往大厅和休息室的门都关着。他小心放低兽咬剑，撑着胳膊朝后靠去。他满满吸了一口气，努力平复呼吸。他心脏还在砰砰直跳，皮肤怪异地轻弹。他胸口发紧，两腿颤抖，好像刚无休无止地跑过。

 

他记不起任何一个梦。

 

又吸了一口气，索林躺了回去，手松松环着兽咬剑。宝剑在手中坚实可靠，帮助他的心平静下来。屋里除了渐弱的炉火，依旧一片漆黑，无法辨出时间。显然他睡过了几个钟头，但除此之外索林并不确定。

 

他不怎么有睡意。他的身体因为过多的肾上腺素而兴奋，他需要活动，去做点什么，而不只是就那么躺着。

 

索林把腿甩下床，手捋过头发把它们从脸上推开。他定了一会儿，然后弯腰把靴子从床下拿出来。当他身体被带着被压抑的精力几乎要嗡嗡作响时，试图回去睡觉就没意义了。

 

他站起身，迅速舒展了一下筋骨，然后套了件上衣和斗篷。他把兽咬剑别在身侧，然后步履沉重地走向房门。

 

走廊就和他房间一样空旷，几乎同样黑暗。走廊里点着几支火把，摇曳的火光招来的突然回忆令索林不得不站定。他的手飞速扶住墙，他靠着它，大口吞咽着。他的脑海充满各种画面，身体愈发抽紧。

 

把散步忘了吧。他要慢跑。

 

索林推了把墙壁，然后沿着空荡的走廊起步。他跑过一堵堵石墙，逐渐加速。他越来越快直到在走廊里跑起来。他的斗篷在翻腾，兽咬剑则敲击着体侧。他深呼吸着，感到身体开始因为体力消耗而鼓动。

 

他的脚步声回荡在走廊里，索林几乎没注意自己去往哪里，任凭潜意识指引方向。锻炼放松他的身体，令头脑去思考，摆脱了曾在他体内制造混乱的肾上腺素。

 

他之前感觉紧张不安，好像处于威胁之中，而他不明白为什么。他的梦境依然一片空白，而大厅静悄悄的。没有任何由头。白天十分从容，没有混乱。最令人在意的事情是他们清走宴会厅和议事厅里最后一批碎石。这表示他们只剩两个房间便可清理完毕整个王室楼层。

 

他的矮人们都做得很好。他们非常出色地适应了自己的新位置。就连比尔博似乎也享受着与波佛、毕佛和庞伯同住的生活。

 

想到这个索林脚步慢了下来。这令某种东西在他内脏里收紧，而他不清楚原因。这是区别于内疚的某种情绪。内疚是他觉得永远散去的情绪。他或许不是真正导致比尔博失聪的人，但他却是直接的诱因。他一个简单自私的命令夺去了哈比人许多东西。

 

然而，他过去还宣称自己不会对哈比人的命运负责。即使现在，想起这些话也令索林五脏六腑灼烧。

 

比尔博不止一次为他的命运负起责任。那个他不愿带上、不愿负责的哈比人拼尽全力拯救了索林和他的人民。

 

巴林已经发动铁丘陵的矮人们来写关于他们这次远征的歌了。哈比人应该得到一首只关于他一个人的。

 

话说回来。那紧绷搅动的感觉不是内疚的灼烧和痛苦，所以索林吃不准是什么或怎么办。他只知道他不喜欢它，而它似乎只在自己与哈比人在一起时才会消退。

 

索林逐渐停下脚步，伸展后背。他再次忘记了时间，跑过了一整层。他正在——

 

“索林？”

 

——比尔博和波佛一家住的那层。索林朝比尔博惊讶响亮的声音转过去，发现哈比人大睁着眼站在一座雕像旁。他的头发乱七八糟，仿佛双手之前曾捋过。他的马裤沾着泥巴，袖子则卷过手肘。他脚毛里挂着几片枯叶，左手拿着把铲子。

 

“在搞园艺，Melekûnel？”比尔博点头。“这时点干这活是不是有点晚？”

 

比尔博嘴角翘起，几乎可以视为咧嘴微笑。“你刚从走廊上跑过。”他走上前，握紧手里的铲子。“出什么事了吗？”

 

索林摇摇头，目光匆匆掠过走廊尽头。“没有，比尔博。我睡不着。”

 

比尔博耸肩，两脚在地上磨蹭。“我也是。”他朝后退开一小步，又一小步，直到靠上身后的墙壁。“我刚在花园劳作，然后决定阅读或许是更好的选择。”他羞怯地瞥了索林一眼，刘海落到脸上，微微挡住了蓝绿色的眼睛。“你想要人陪着吗？”

 

索林真的没心情和别人作伴，而他就要告诉哈比人自己刚准备回寓所去，却发现自己说的话恰恰相反。“实际上，我不介意坐一会儿。”他走过去来到比尔博身旁，随后沿着墙坐到地上，双腿在身前伸直。比尔博等了一下，接着和他一起坐到地上。

 

索林带着勉强憋住的笑意从他头发里拿出一根树枝。比尔博接过树枝丢到肩膀后面。他们静静地坐了好久，什么都没说。比尔博从这个角度无法读到索林的唇语。这看起来是个明显的疏忽。

 

一本皮面装订的小笔记本塞进他手里，索林略略吃惊地眨眼低头看着它。他用了好久才看清上面用整洁笔迹写的通用语。

 

_你介意我们在纸上聊天吗？_

 

索林一点也不介意。他写了不少去询问比尔博的花园情况如何。他最近几天都没机会顺道去看看。

 

鉴于哈比人开始奋笔疾书，显然花园进展良好。随着他写着关于花草灌木和藤蔓的事，整个人都像被点亮了，索林发现自己也被拉入兴奋中。

 

话题从花园转到重建工作，然后又跳到其他矮人们。交谈进行得十分顺利，尽管一切都是写在纸上，索林发现词汇自然而然地迸发出来。他都没意识到他们几乎要把小小的笔记本填满，直到比尔博打了个哈欠。一阵快速的呼气，紧随着几乎一声小小的尖叫，令索林咧嘴微笑。他拿过笔记本，读着比尔博留下的话，脸上还挂着笑容，然后写下回答，建议他们回去睡觉。

 

他发现这些话写起来与预想中困难得多。比尔博念完，点点头，又打了个哈欠。索林推了下地板站起来，然后朝比尔博伸出手。哈比人带着困倦的笑容握住它。索林拉他站起来，确保他站稳后放开手。

 

比尔博一直微笑着，而索林发现自己陪着哈比人走回他的住处。他一直等到比尔博安全地进屋后才转身回自己寓所。直到他爬回毛毯底下才发现刚才将他惊醒的古怪紧张感消失了。

 

这值得好好思量。

 

 

 

晚间的见面成了某种惯例。索林会带着急速跳动的心醒来，身体紧绷，不知道自己为何如此。静静躺着无济于事，所以他会出去跑一跑。

 

他似乎总是能发现比尔博，无论他往哪儿跑。

 

第一周过后他们商定好在比尔博住所前见面。他们会坐在门口聊天，直到纸张用尽。这感觉很好。索林自己不曾想到会去做的事，却成了他开始期待的时光。他发现自己了解着之前从未知晓的关于哈比人的事，并且告诉哈比人关于自己的事作为回报。

 

这感觉很好。

 

现在索林正等着比尔博读完句子然后写下回答。他不晓得什么促使自己写下道歉。只是某些东西他无法释怀。每一晚似乎都让内疚更深地扎进他胸口。

 

_我很抱歉史矛革的声音是你最后听到的东西。_

 

他的手在写下这些话时在颤抖。

 

“实际上，”比尔博大声说，打破了自从索林把笔放到纸上后降临在他们周围沉重的寂静。他的嗓音古怪得哽咽，“史矛革不是我最后听到的东西。”他慢吞吞眨眼，目光落到地上，眼神遥远失焦。“我的听力是缓慢地消失直到战斗开始。我最后清楚听见的声音是波佛的。他看见我戴上戒指，然后开了几句玩笑。”比尔博指尖划过绿色围巾。这件来自欧力的礼物从不离身。他手指一路拖到布料底端，描摹着词汇。“他哈哈大笑然后战斗开始了。”比尔博双眼迅速移到索林身上，而索林无法躲避。“那是我最后听到的声音。大笑声。”他耸耸肩，后背靠上墙，大脚交叠。“总的来说，我觉得那个不算坏。”

 

索林凝视着地面，努力平复呼吸。他的心因为比尔博的坦诚相告而疾跳，而他不想把这事告诉对方。

 

“总归比听到的是瑟兰迪尔要好太多了，”最终他回道，而比尔博发出的笑声，无论听起来多么奇怪，都让他的心欢唱。


	5. Chapter 5

事后——比起事前预测真的要清晰 _得多_ ——来看，那真是个糟糕透顶的主意。

 

但那又是必需的。国王饱受失眠之苦（可能只是压力所致但比尔博怀疑不止于此）还有比尔博讨厌夜晚一切都那么黑暗又沉寂所以他就是 _没法_ 在屋里睡着，这些真的不是比尔博的错。

 

比尔博傻乎乎地决定要去洗刷花房的几堵墙。它们现在肯定挺吓人的，而比尔博在有睡觉需求前还有好几小时可以独处。离索林起床出来走动起码还有一小时，也就是说他现在一个人。

 

巡逻的矮人守卫们都认识他，并且知道他时常在晚上出入花园，所以他们随他去。现在这个名叫纳力的守卫在比尔博提着三桶肥皂水出现时连眼睛都没眨一下。

 

他爬上欧力从图书馆搬来的梯子，开始清洁靠上方的玻璃窗。他愉快地干着活，习惯性地吹起口哨让嘴巴有点事做。经年累月的污垢尘土和天晓得什么东西必须得用刀片刮下来，然后他才能用抹布擦玻璃，整个过程注定会推进得异常缓慢。

 

他正要开始对付第二面玻璃时，他的梯子极其轻微地动了一下。正完全沉浸在有节奏地刮擦玻璃的动作中的比尔博惊叫了一声，双手胡乱挥动着想去抓住梯子两侧。他用尽全力紧抓住侧边，把水桶从顶端打翻。他眼睁睁看着水桶从梯子上掉落，然后径直掉到山下国王索林·橡木盾的脑袋上，后者刚才只是握住梯子好向比尔博提示他的到来。

 

比尔博张开了嘴，迅速从梯子上爬下来。他跳下最后一格档位，恰好看见索林歪头把水桶从自己脑袋上弄开落到地上。水顺着索林湿透的头发往下滴落到他脸上，随后沿着他高挺的尖鼻梁一路淌到胡子上。

 

他看起来那么不快让比尔博想要大笑，可他，在任何情况下，都不能嘲笑那矮人。他真的不愿国王带着一肚子火气拂袖而去。最近三周多的时间他一直和索林在晚上见面，非常不愿就这么结束。那些会面已经成为他一天的亮点之一。一段他能与他的国王和有人独处的时间，无须顾虑他人只作自己。他不想因为自己控制不住窃笑而失去那个。

 

“你，”索林面孔抽搐，慢吞吞地说道，“刚才在干什么？”

 

比尔博努力不爆发出轻笑声说话，他觉得这是一大成功。

 

“试图打扫卫生。”比尔博咬住嘴唇，以免指出就索林而言，严格来说他成功了。现在矮人比他一开始过来时干净得多。索林缓缓举起一只手抹过脸蛋，目光一直没有离开比尔博，而不悦的神情也不曾变化。傻笑的冲动变得更为强烈，比尔博急切地试图回想最不好笑的那些事情。

 

索林甩开手上的水，把头发从脸上推开。

 

比尔博输掉了这场战斗。他的嘴噗地张开，感到整个身体因为大笑喷出的气息而颤抖。索林右侧眉毛扬起，有那么一阵子，在比尔博不能抑制地咯咯傻笑时，他没再做别的动作。

 

然后他的肩膀极其轻微地摇动了一下。比尔博稍稍有些担心对方即将爆发出自山之心事件后一直未见的痛骂，不过矮人让他吃惊。他的双唇展露笑容，嘴巴张开。

 

他大笑起来。

 

焦躁又温暖的东西在比尔博胃里升腾，他发现自己笑得更厉害了。他的身体像是充满光芒，仿佛，只要他真的乐意的话，他只需想一想就会发现自己飞起来。

 

在他面前，索林双眼因为欢乐而眯起来，脑袋因为嘴里逸出的大笑而朝后仰。比尔博强烈渴望能听到，不过他很高兴能看见。

 

他从没看见索林哈哈大笑。他听过他窃笑或是发出被逗乐的短促声音，常常伴随一个（歪斜的）微笑，可他从未看到他真正开怀大笑过。他从未看到那矮人在高兴的时刻失去自控被情绪所制。

 

那正是比尔博努力要做到的事。那正是他为之奋斗的事。一个索林会感到放松得足以令自己迷失在大笑这般单纯事情中的地方。

 

他想伸出手握住索林肩膀。去拥抱他然后分享从国王嘴里喷薄而出的笑声。

 

一阵猛烈的痛楚突然从比尔博胸口泛起，以致把肺里的空气震了出来。他的笑声中断，人佝偻起来抱住胸口努力表现得像是自己仅仅因为欢笑而喘不上气，可他不知道问题在哪儿。他的胃沉下去，他不晓得是为什么，只是感到痛苦。

 

看着索林让那痛苦更加严重强烈，老天啊，他想去触碰他，去确认他真的在那里，可同时这念头又是那么令人生畏骇人， _他到底出了什么问题？_

 

自从索林邀请他留在伊鲁博后的头一回，比尔博有了压倒性的冲动要去戴上他找的的戒指。他能感觉到它在口袋里沉甸甸的，应许着将会减轻栖身于他胸口的痛楚，把他从发生的任何事情中解脱出来。戒指的召唤是那么坚持不懈，以至于比尔博的手在不知不觉间朝口袋游走。

 

一只微微潮湿的温暖大手抓住他肩膀，而比尔博整个身体猛地抽紧。他的手从兜里扬起，伴随一阵令他脸红的剧烈痉挛他挺起身。索林朝他眨眼，明亮的眸子因为瞧见比尔博担忧的神情而稍稍黯淡。

 

“来吧，Melekûnel。”一阵沉默后索林道。“鉴于你导致了我湿淋淋的现状，看来你应该给我一条毛巾。”直到哈比人带着微笑转身朝出口走去后，索林才放开搭在比尔博肩上的手。

 

疼痛缓解了。

 

比尔博依然无法理解，不过他现在不再感觉无法呼吸了。他迈着坚定又缓慢的步子走出花园。索林在他身旁保持着步速，他靠得更近直到两人的肩膀随着每一次迈步而相蹭。

 

比尔博抑制不住唇角扬起的微笑。

 

 

 

思考是比尔博有许多时间可以去做的事。无法听见任何东西让他把自己与周遭世界分隔开变得容易不少。他心无旁骛，尤其是当他只是在做某项几乎不需任何脑力的机械动作时。他发现自己思考很多事。他思考着自己失去的东西，像是夏尔，以及他当天要完成的任务。思考他的友人们还有他们正在做什么。

 

然后他思考索林。他对矮人的思绪最近几天改变了些，他不确定该如何理解。他发现自己更频繁地想起他，也更加关注细节。他忙乱地努力回想他每个字、每个声音和每个轻笑听起来是什么样。索林的嗓音从那第一声‘甘道夫’开始就抓住了他的兴趣。他不想忘记那音色的回忆。

 

然而不止如此，他想着那个实实在在的矮人。最近几周里他得以更深层地探查到他何以为他。他在旅途上对他的同伴了解了不少——在这样子的旅途上无可避免——他曾恐惧自己开始享受起来的更深层的友谊将会走到尽头。因为失聪，他本来非常确信会这样。

 

现在……现在他不知道该怎么想了。比起其他人，他更享受与索林在一起的时光，可矮人眼里有一种不会消逝的阴影。似乎伴随每次见面逐渐加深。

 

想到他还会把那种疼痛带回胸口，然后会徘徊几小时不去。

 

比尔博正在夜里把最后一点工具收进箱子，这时他留意到门开着。毕佛不到十分钟前离开，而他从不把门开着。那矮人极其擅长去确保每样东西都锁起来。比尔博不愿去思考怎样的生活曾导致他如此严谨地确保屋子的安全。

 

可是现在他是独自一人，除了可能在走廊里巡视的卫兵。

 

比尔博小心地放下铲子站起身，脸上带着尽可能轻松的微笑。站姿让他得以看得更清晰，而门的确敞开着。

 

所以为什么没人进来过？花园，或者他目力所及之处，都是空荡荡的。尽管现在影子似乎变长，而比尔博的心脏开始在胸口砰砰直跳。他开始希望自己刚才没把铲子放下。那没多大用处，可比起赤手空拳也是好得多的武器。

 

他什么都看不到，而且也闻不出任何味道，除了新鲜的泥土味。

 

他谨慎地后退一步，脚跟撞上箱子边角。他咬牙忍住疼痛，期望没弄出太大动静。他绕着箱子边上走开，朝后伸手摸上墙壁。他小心蹲下去抓起离得最近的工具，是一把耙子。他急忙站直身子环顾四周。

 

从他现在站的位置什么都看不到。然而在他之前没留意时门开得更大了。

 

比尔博的血液在皮肤下扑腾，呼吸急促。随着肾上腺素在体内奔流他发着抖，疯狂地思考该怎么办。恐惧在下腹盘旋，让他脚毛直立。

 

他感觉正被监视，像房里还有别人。像谁在他后背喘气，就等着扑到他身上。

 

他蜷伏在地，把自己的武器抓得更紧。他把刺针留在了房里，现在正无比后悔。那是可怕的疏忽，而眼下他被困在花园里，和某种恐怖的生物在一起，无法逃脱，没有听力，神啊，他要死了——

 

比尔博的手滑进口袋，手指捏住戒指的冰冷金属。他几乎可以听见它在对他窃窃私语，许诺只要相信它就会给他出路。即使现在，影子变得愈发阴暗而门似乎开得更大了。空气冰冷，四周墙壁仿佛要将他关起来。

 

比尔博把戒指从兜里拿出来滑上手指。世界立即消退成一种怪异的灰色，并且变得在他周围轻语。空气腐败阴冷，他能感觉到它在皮肤上流动。就像长长的手指犹如鬼魅般抚摸他，无形地恐吓他。

 

被恐惧死死攥住，比尔博冲下前，跑出门，奔进走廊。他没有停下奔跑直至到达与波佛、毕佛和庞伯共住的寓所。他推开房门匆匆进入，随后砰地猛关上门，脱下手上的戒指。

 

毕佛瞪大着眼注视他。比尔博一直靠着门，喘着粗气心跳如雷。一只手扶上他胳膊，而他猛地跳到右边，动作快得以至于绊倒在地。他没费神站起来，一路爬到毕佛坐着的椅子旁。波佛站在门前，双手抬起示弱。比尔博又后退几寸，直到后背撞上毕佛座椅的木腿。他收起双腿用胳膊抱住，然后头埋进去。黑暗和寂静围绕住他，他专心平复呼吸和心率。

 

这次放到他肩上的手没令他跳起来。手上没有护腕，让他知道是波佛，而且他能感觉到另一个矮人在椅子上转身。

 

比尔博强逼自己抬起头查看四周。波佛皱眉蹲在他身旁，但屋里其他地方都是空的。他扭头越过肩膀看去，除了正在飞快打手语的毕佛，那里也是空的。他终于身体放松了些，关注起毕佛朝他比划的内容。

 

_-_ _出什么事了？-_

 

“我——有人试图闯进花园。”哇哦，这事后听起来更愚蠢了。当时他只是下意识地做出反应，因为揪心的恐惧，以及他无法听见别人偷偷接近自己的事实令所有动静都显得愈发真实。愈发致命。

 

波佛坐到自己屁股上，眉头皱得更紧。“什么？是谁？”

 

“我不知道。我当时正在收拾工具然后看见门开了，可没人在花园或是走廊里。我能感觉到他们慢慢朝我爬过来然后我就跑了。门还一直在摇动。”波佛越过比尔博头顶看向毕佛。

 

“看着他，我去报告德瓦林。他会去寻找入侵者。”然后矮人站起来走出房间。比尔博目送他离开，他心跳依旧很快，呼吸断续。曾遮蔽住他头脑的恐惧正在慢慢消散。

 

某个又长又冷的沉重物件毫无客气地放到他腿上，比尔博尖叫着把它丢开。他低下头看清是什么东西然后立刻爬过去把剑捡回来。毕佛坐到他身旁的地上，等着比尔博拾起刺针。

 

 _-_ _带着它。-_ 他慢慢打手势。比尔博系好剑，缓缓呼气。他已经感觉安全了些。他手指拂过银质的剑鞘。指尖下金属冰凉坚固。真实。他现在能够保护自己了。

 

比尔博抬头看着毕佛推坐起身。他走到桌边拿起自己那把巨大的可以插死野猪的长矛，然后果决地朝门口走去。他用力拉开门，比尔博爬起身。怎么了？为什么他要离开自己？

 

毕佛从敞开的门口后退，做了个令比尔博胃部因为恐惧而纠起的手势。

 

_-_ _着火了-_


End file.
